


Sick Day

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes





	Sick Day

“Mummy is sick, darling. We best let her sleep so she can get better.” Tom said quietly, resting his large hand on her shoulder.

“Feel better, mummy.” She said quietly, placing a kiss on Holly’s temple.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Holly murmured, snuggling herself into the blankets and shutting her eyes as Tom closed the door behind him. Ellie jumped onto the bed in curled up at her feet, head resting on her ankles.  
He was quiet in getting Emmy all set up with her toys and keeping her in his office so that his wife could rest, sitting at his desk and starting to sift through the stack of scripts in front of him. Pushing his reading glasses up on his nose, he began the first page of “Thor: Ragnarok”… that was until Emmy climbed up into his lap, wrapping her little arms around the back of his neck and kissing his chin. 

“Will you play with me, Daddy?” she asked quietly, her puppy dog eyes out in full force. Tom couldn’t help but chuckle, using his free hand to smooth over her wild red curls.

“Let me get through the first three scenes of this script and then I’ll take a break so we can play. Does that sound like a deal?”

“Sure.” Emmy sighed, sliding off his lap and heading back over to her toys, digging around for the plush Thor that Chris Hemsworth had sent her in her Christmas package. Tom watched as she sadly toyed with Mjolnir and pulled it to her chest, squeezing it tightly. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tossed the script back into the stack and slid out of his chair, kneeling beside her. 

“Alright, love. What are we playing?” he asked quietly, pulling her into his side and plucking the Merida plush from the floor. 

After an hour, Emmy had fallen asleep against his side, her little hand fisting his shirt similarly to how her mother fell asleep. Smiling to himself, he carried her down to the living room and wrapped her up in a blanket. Deciding it was time to check on his wife, he prepared a cup of black tea and honey for her and trudged back up the stairs, opening the door to find her sleeping soundlessly. He smiled sadly and set the steaming cup on the bedside table as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, brushing her curls from her face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she felt the bed dip and she groaned, her hand coming up to hold his. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” he asked quietly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Honestly… I feel terrible.” She groaned, rolling onto her side. “I wish you could crawl in here with me.”

“Well, Emmy is down for a nap so I’d say we have an hour or so.” Tom replied, taking his glasses off and setting them on table next to her tea. He crawled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her head.

“I don’t want you to get sick.” She sighed tiredly, squeezing the hand that rested on her stomach. 

“If I get sick, I get sick. I’m sure all three of us will end up sick by the end of the month, but we’ll do our best to fight it.” He whispered, nuzzling his face against her neck, his scruff scraping against her skin. She whimpered in pain, her skin aching and hypersensitive to his touch. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” He said, pulling back and gently rubbing the pain away with his thumb. 

“It’s okay. No harm done.” She murmured, spinning in his arms and resting her forehead against his chest. “Now nap with me. Hurry. Before she wakes up.” Holly joked, feeling his chest shake with laughter.


End file.
